A recliner typically comprises a generally horizontal frame on which are set a head cushion, a middle cushion, and a foot cushion. Mechanism allows the cushions to be shifted between a sitting position with the head cushion basically upright and the other two cushions flat, a tv-watching position with the head cushion raised and the two other cushions tipped to raise the user's knees, and a down or sleeping position with all the cushions basically horizontal.
The mechanisms that allow such recliners to move between and hold in their various positions are typically fairly complex. They are expensive to manufacture and assemble, and often provide locations where users can get pinched. In addition the mechanisms can fail or wear out.